Summer's Day
by Handwritten
Summary: Roxas decides to convince Namine to try some Sea Salt Ice Cream, no matter what. Will the cold treat cool her off or make her even hotter? - a Roxas/Namine short short, rated T for all that fluffyness.


A

Roxas x Namine

Short short

By Handwritten

* * *

"Here, Namine, try." Roxas urged the sea salt ice-cream stick towards me, and I shook my head, scooting a little away from him for good measure.

"I said no thanks, Roxas." I tried to keep my voice level, and turned back to my sketchpad. He sighed, leaning closer to me. I ignored his pointed stare, and concentrated on slowly drawing the vine that twisted around the gate outside my house. I let my hand relax on the pencil, the lead tracing the contours of each leave and line with ease.

It had been too hot to do anything other then sit around, but I had to admit that Roxas looked more then comfortable with his odd blue treat, but I was not going to give into him so easily. He had brought over a whole box of the ice cream sticks, and refused to take them out of my freezer until I tried one.

Roxas tapped his finger against the wood of the porch steps, and I glared at him. He knew I hated any sort of small obtrusive noise such as that. Roxas only grinned back, once again holding up that infernal stick of ice cream. Muttering under my breath, I closed my sketchpad and faced him.

"Will you quit it? I can't concentrate!" His smile only grew as my voice rose.

"Sure." He nodded. "As soon as you try this."

I resisted rolling my eyes, and leaned against the step. "Fine. On one condition."

"Which is...?"

"You have to let me..." I looked at my surroundings, and my eyes fell on my abandoned sketchbook. I swung my flip-flopped foot onto a lower step before finishing. "You have to let me teach you how to draw." A triumphant grin spread across my lips; it only faltered slightly as Roxas agreed steadfastly - almost immediately.

"You got yourself a deal." He held the ice cream towards me, and I hesitatingly took it from his outstretched hand. I deftly brought it to my mouth, taking a small bite.

"It's salty." I murmured slowly, swallowing. The aftertaste hit me a second later, and my eyes widened in surprise. "But not." I cautiously licked the stick again, and I could tell Roxas was practically beaming at me from his seat.

"Do you like it?"

"It's not bad." I admitted, and didn't feel nearly as annoyed as I should have when he laughed at my grudging expression. I let the cool treat ebb away the heat surrounding my skin, but still kept our deal in my mind. He had always politely refused when I offered to show him some basic drawing techniques - so I was only mildly worried about the reason he accepted so suddenly _now._

We both fell silent, and I could actually feel the mood between us grow from teasing bickering to something stronger. Roxas slowly moved closer to my side, and I held my breath as he supported his weight on his arm to the side of me, his tantalizingly delicious lips grazed mine. I could taste the cold ice cream on his breath, and I surprised both of us by suddenly pulling him closer to me, my own ice-cream lay forgotten on the ground beside us.

Roxas was slightly pressing me against the wood of the porch, and I couldn't help but give a quiet moan. He had always supported himself on his own hands, but now he was letting some of his weight fall onto me, and I could sense that he was uncertain about it all. I let my fingers tangle into his dark blond hair, and trail down to the side of his neck. There was nothing other then him at that moment, his soft tongue teasing the side of my mouth as his other hand touched the strands of hair that flitted in the sudden breeze.

We both sighed as his lips moved down my jaw towards my neck, and feeling even warmer then before, I let my hands pull on the collar of his jacket.

We both flew apart at the sound of the gate opening, and Sora bounded through, looking overheated.

"Hey you two! I was just passing by, and wondered if you had any ice cre..." Sora trailed off as Roxas glared at him, simultaneously straightening his jacket while I brushed my fingers through my hair where Roxas's fingers had mussed it. I'm sure both of our faces were burning.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?"

"I'll go get you some, Sora." I muttered, glancing at my melted blue ice cream lying on the steps. I needed to let the freezing waves of air coming off the freezer cool my skin anyway. As I passed by Roxas going back into the house, I let my hand drop and graze his shoulder. I turned just before the door swung shut, and Roxas winked at me before turning back to a sheepish Sora with a frown.

I smiled to myself as I heard a certain brunette yelp, then the muttering of voices.

I didn't bother going to the freezer. I knew that by the time I opened the screen door, Sora would be gone.

* * *

The idea of Roxas trying to get Namine to eat ice cream was contributed by the user idiotique - as was the idea for the next short short, Namine showing Roxas how to draw.  
Hehe, any more ideas are greatly appreciated! ^.^  
EDIT: Thanks mattjesse for the suggestion of Roxas hitting Sora over the head (or whatever Roxas did to make Sora leave) I changed the ending so it worked...;D

(I've yet to actually try sea salt ice cream, so I apologize for the lack of description o_o)


End file.
